


it's like clearing your mind.

by lovebalance



Series: cyber-connection. [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebalance/pseuds/lovebalance
Summary: sooyoung is danger, jinsol knows this.





	it's like clearing your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, it let's me know you read it tp the end.

Of course, Jinsol would find a way to be attracted to someone trying to break her spine. Not that she was into pain, just that the glimpse she got of the person along with the spinning that was currently happening in her head was a lot to confuse her right now, and maybe the other woman trying to kill her wasn’t as gorgeous as she’s thinking. Jinsol lets out a scream, that sound followed by laughter from her attacker.

Once she’s free of this hold, she’s going to kill her. She feels her back bend a bit more, and for a second she’s not even sure that’s possible before she hears a static “That’s enough. Let’s go.” She falls forward, her head hitting the concrete floor, and her head spins again. She groans, coughs up a bit of blood, before turning on her back and opening her eyes.

Her vision clears slowly, and she’s looking up at Ha Sooyoung, staring down at her like a god, smiling before she blows a kiss. “See you around, sweetheart.”

Jinsol blinks again, and then she’s gone. Jinsol lays on the floor for a while, before moving her arm and trying to find her phone. A few moments pass, and she gives up.

That bitch, she took her phone.

_____

“Holy shit, look at you.” Yerim gives her wide eyes, before smiling into the water bottle she’s holding. Jinsol considers flipping her off, but only hisses when Haseul sets her down on the couch, before finding pure bliss at the softness. Haseul disappears and reappears with coffee and ice, only to keep the coffee for herself.

Yerim takes a long drink from the water bottle before passing it over, and Jinsol grabs it, chugging it herself. It’s warm, and almost makes Jinsol gag, but instead, she finishes the rest, before peeling off her shirt. “Did you get the credits we needed at least?”

“The money,” Jinsol digs in her pocket, before slamming a flash drive down on the table, “yes. The kill, no.”

There’s silence.

Jinsol lifts up her leg, showing the bottom of her boot. “Do you see the blood?” She lets her leg fall before she explains. “Someone got there before me. Poor guy was laying on the floor in his bedroom, head cracked open, blood covering the floor. It smelled awful in there too.”

“Sounds brutal.”

Jinsol’s mind flashes her an image of Ha Sooyoung, her brown hair, her laugh. Her back feels a sharp pain.

“It was.”

_____

 

The club smells like vomit and alcohol. The flashing neon lights are starting to hurt Jinsol’s eyes, but it’s a passing symptom of the drinks she’s had, before she takes that feeling and store it somewhere else. Right now, she’s dancing with a woman whose face she can’t see, and only when she starts leaning in does Jinsol pull back, laughing. She walks away, excusing herself to the bar.

The bartender is a pretty thing, black hair tied up into a messy ponytail, some strands falling in front of her face. Jinsol watches her as she passes, attending others before she calls her down. Her eyes are wide, doe-like, and Jinsol raises an eyebrow. “How can I help you-”

“How old are you, kid?”

“Old enough to be paid.” The girl’s response is quick, her face as bored as her tone. Jinsol hums at that, tilting her head a little. She orders a drink, the girl turns around to make it.

That’s when Jinsol sees her. She’s looking around, looking into the crowd, when she spots Sooyoung on the other side of the place. Some guy is whispering something to her, and she flips her hair and laughs, trailing her finger down his chest. Jinsol’s tipsy mind is amused, she keeps watching. That’s when Sooyoung turns towards her like she can feel her staring. Like she’s been waiting all night. Jinsol turns when Sooyoung turns back towards the guy, as the bartender puts a drink down in front of her, giving a small smile.

Jinsol drinks some of that, before she feels a hand on her back, and sees brown hair that’s mixed with the pink and purple neon lights on her right side. “Well, look at you, standing here by yourself.” Sooyoung’s voice is light like she’s encountering an old friend, and Jinsol grins before she places her chin in her palm and looks over. “All better now?” Sooyoung runs her fingers slowly up and down her back. Jinsol shivers. “Doesn’t hurt?”

“It could’ve been worse.”

“Could’ve been.”

Jinsol wraps an arm around Sooyoung’s shoulder, and can almost hear Haseul’s nagging voice when Jinsol decides to lean in closer, so close she can smell Sooyoung’s breath.

“Wanna come with me?”

_____

 

This isn’t the first time things have been like this. With Sooyoung tangled around Jinsol like a snake. Jinsol welcomes it, welcomes the kisses along her neck, along with the cries of pleasure. She’s getting really used to it, falling on the bed next to Sooyoung, drained and tired but so into her, so trapped.

Jinsol’s also getting used to being the first to leave too.

_____

When she walks into the room, Yerim seems tense, spinning a pen over and over again in her fingers.

“We got a new job.”

Yerim clicks around a bit, before pulling up the page, and Jinsol is meet face to face with a face she’s never seen before. But something about it is familiar to her, her eyes narrow.

“Ha Jun,” Haseul says coldly. Jinsol’s heart pauses and she can’t even see Haseul’s face. It feels like the room grows darker, and Jinsol sits, grabbing the bottle of alcohol in the process. She inhales before taking a big gulp, then wipes her mouth.

“Father?”

“Brother,” Yerim says quietly.

Jinsol thinks of Sooyoung’s laugh against her skin and takes another drink. “Perfect.”

_____

It’s easy to get to him. Ha Jun runs a large underground club, and it’s easier to sink her claws right into him, get him alone. Jinsol’s hair is dyed black now, and she’s cut it to her shoulders, and she’s like a shadow leading him away to his doom.

The room is lit up by pink neon lights, the curtain blowing slowly from the wind outside. He holds Jinsol like he thinks he knows her, and Jinsol waits for that moment when the drink will get him, and he’ll sleep. A painless kill.

She holds back a laugh when she feels him slip, falling to the floor with a thud. She looks down at him, with blank eyes, and can only think of Sooyoung.

“Move.” She fucked up. Jinsol let her guard down, and now she has a gun pointed at her head. She inhales sharply, before steeling herself and turning around.

“No hard feelings,” Jinsol hums, faking a smile. Sooyoung, who's always ready to mess with her, always ready to joke around, is staring at her with hard eyes, unmoving. “You know it’s in my job description.”

“I’m not letting you kill my brother.” Sooyoung’s voice is as cold as the sea, and Jinsol feels shivers run down her back. It’s not really the time to let herself feel attracted to the other woman, but the entire situation is fucked, so she can’t help it.

“I’m getting a lot of credits for this kill,” Jinsol starts, leaning her head back, before she moves her entire body back, the back of her feet hitting the fallen man. “How are you going to stop me? What are you going to do?”

Sooyoung looks on at her, gaze never leaving before she slowly smiles. “I’m going to let you walk out of here, with all your credits you need. And then,” Sooyoung tilts her head, “you’re going to tell me just who your client is.”

“You don’t have enough.”

“How much?”

“2.7G.”

Sooyoung’s smiles seems to grow wider, her eyes glazing over. Jinsol looks before her vision blurs, and she sees the numbers in the corner of her retina, in bright blue. Her mouth falls open as her vision clears, but not fast enough as Sooyoung is close to her now, noses almost touching, arms wrapping around her waist.

“You see? Everything you need. Now, do me this favor.” Jinsol stares, and there’s groaning from beneath her feet, and she stares. Yerim is going to be pissed.

“Fine. But not here.”

“Anywhere you want, baby.”

_____

“This is as domestic as we ever get,” Jinsol says, closing her apartment door as Sooyoung walks in, her dress a little too flashy for the time of the day. Sooyoung turns and smiles, as Jinsol locks her door, and pulls her in, wrapping her arms around her neck, smile red and hungry.

“I missed you.” Sooyoung coos.

“You saw me last week.” Sooyoung tilts her head, her smile turning into a pout, pressing her body against Jinsol’s.

“Yeah, but not like this,” She leans in, and she smells like apples and bad ideas, “with you in my arms.”

Sooyoung was right. This was as domestic as they’re going to get. Jinsol places her hands on her waist and grins, before speaking. “I have the info you wanted.” Sooyoung’s face goes darker, eyes suddenly sharper.

“Send it to me.”

She does. An older man named Kun Hyunsoo, who lives further away from the city, in one of those larger homes that’s harder for anyone to get anymore. Sooyoung hums as his information is transferred to her, eyes glazed over.

After a moment, Jinsol expects her to let go of her and walk out, breaking this hold. But Sooyoung’s eyes clear up and she seems to get even closer. “You should help me?”

“What?”

‘We’d make a great team, you and I.” There’s something in the way that her eyebrow is raised that makes Jinsol’s head spin, but she shakes her head softly.

“How many credits?” She asks. Because it all comes back to this, back to currency. They need it to survive after all. Sooyoung’s gaze loses its playfulness, loses all feeling, and Jinsol feels as if she said something wrong, but she still leans in, her bare lips brushing against Sooyoung’s own. She hums, waiting for an answer.

“How many it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mix of my love for killing eve, cyperpunk undertones, yvesoul, and people who are enemies and lovers at the same time. a mess, i should say, but i hope you enjoyed it. i'll probably write more works for this universe, whenever this writing slump ends. college sucks.
> 
> yvesoul fans come get your juice.


End file.
